


Formula

by bloodrunsred



Series: Learn the Alphabet with Wade and Peter [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Gender Roles, Good Parent Peter, M/M, Nesting, Nesting Peter Parker, Omega Peter Parker, Parent Peter, Pregnancy, Spider Babies, Spideyool Bingo 2019, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred
Summary: Peter is torn between nesting and defending his home while Wade is away. It takes a toll.





	Formula

**Author's Note:**

> F is for Formula.
> 
> Song of the Day: Greedy, sung by Ariana Grande.

_"Love should not cause suffocation and death if it is truly love._

_Don't bundle someone into an uncomfortable cage just because you want to ensure their safety in your life._

_The bird knows where it belongs, and will never fly to a wrong nest."_

Michael Bassey Johnson

* * *

Wade had reacted predictably when he found out Peter was an omega.

Not a beta, like he had always claimed to be, or the alpha he had always made himself smell like with fake-scents, but an omega. Weak. Soft.

There hadn't been yelling, or screaming, or anything Peter's panicked mind might have conjured up if given the time, but there had been disappointment. There was frustration, and worry, and enough hugs to make the omega inside Peter melt into a puddle of whines and placated sighs. At the end of the day, he hadn't freaked out too badly--though he had sworn like a sailor, and bounced around like he had a peg-leg--and they had been good.

They had been perfect, and Peter had been happy for the first time in ages. They slotted together like pieces of a puzzle, Wade who let himself be soft, and didn't hate Peter when he acted strong. They were allowed to be balanced together, and that was why Peter moved into his apartment after only two months.

They had known each other for years, after all, and Peter trusted him more than he had probably ever trusted anyone else. Wade never pressured him into anything; in fact, he was stupidly sincere at all times, never lying or hiding his intentions, or wants. Peter owed him the world for not treating him like broken glass because of his biology, and that was why he had gone off of his suppressants.

Wade wanted a baby. More than anything in the world, Peter had thought when he had finally told Wade.

He had made sure to tell him before his scent became different, shifting with his hormones and mingling with that of a new life, and Wade had been so, so happy, that they had both ended up crying.

Peter had never originally pegged him to be interested in having a family but, looking back, it all made sense. Why Wade was so gentle with little kids, play-fighting with children while Peter searched for their parents through the smoke of a burning building, or soothed crying babies and toddlers by making strange shapes with his fingers, or cradling them close.

Now, though, Peter had never hated himself more for being what he had never wanted to be, doing what he had never planned on doing. He didn't mind being a parent, he truly didn't. He wasn't forced, he wasn't made to have one, and he felt a love like no other when he cradled his growing stomach, but each day hurt him more and more. He was a slave to his hormones, his primal instincts, and they made him want to be a homemaker.

He wasn't able to go out and help people anymore; no, he and Wade had both agreed that it was too dangerous for their little baby, and people would begin to catch on sooner rather than later, with how tight his suit was. 

His omegan urges had reared their heads like ugly little vipers, and that was why he was crying on his kitchen floor at six in the morning, the TV playing in the living-room. Normally, he would worry about Wade hearing him, but he had taken a job the other day. _"Just a quick one, nothing dangerous, I'll be home in a few days!--three at max!"_ and one that left Peter completely, unbearably alone and _trapped_.

_"Eye-witnesses reported that the assailants who attacked and succeeded in maiming several omegas were unmated alphas, leading police to think that this attack was, indeed, a hate-crime. One has to wonder where New York's infamous Spider-Man was during this attack, and where he's been for the past several months, seeing as this attack occurred on what is normally considered his territory. Next-"_

People were getting hurt, and Peter was stuck cleaning his kitchen, listening to the footage like he was really there. His fingers trembled as he wiped the damp cloth in his hands over the floor, his instincts urging him to get his home ready for his baby, fear washing over him if he stopped for even a second.

If he stopped, his baby could get sick from the dirt and dust. If he didn't disinfect the cupboards, and pick the right mattress, and rewash the baby-bottles, and fold the washing, and do everything, then he would kill his baby. He would put it in danger, and then Wade would be so, so mad at him, and everything would fall apart before he could help it. 

He wasn't good at being like this. He wasn't good at being an omega, he wasn't good at being a mate, or a parent, and he was beginning to wish he hadn't told Wade to go after all. Like most alphas were around their pregnant mates, he was feeling the urge to protect. Defend. But, for Wade, that meant making more money as well as stalking around their home at all hours, securing the windows and installing new locks on the doors.

It was smart to get more money, Peter knew that. He wasn't an idiot but, as the news continued reporting crimes he should have been there to stop, he felt like one. Why did he think he would make a good parent?

"You're an idiot, Parker," he said, voice wet with tears as he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn mark. "You're such an idiot."

Wade was being a good father. He was going out to provide for them, he was going out to make sure they were comfortable. He had kissed Peter a million times before leaving, and had left him with a million promises and compliments. Peter should have been able to do this by himself, but he was tired, and aching, and so unbelievably guilty and lonely that it made breathing hard, and crying harder.

He still did it anyway.

_"Three banks have been robbed in the surrounding area within the last few weeks-"_

Peter scrunched the wet rag up in his hand, pressed his other hand to his swollen stomach, and sobbed.

* * *

People were dying, and they needed Peter, and all he could do was clean, clean, _clean._

He wasn't able to sleep, too focused on making sure he was safe, his baby was safe, and worrying about Wade. The man couldn't die, and Peter _knew_ that! He knew that Wade would be safe no matter what, but it was all he could think about as he stripped their bed down for the second time in three days to be laundered and made perfect again. Eating was a chore, and he had to force himself to choke down mouthfuls between preparing meals, ready to be boxed and frozen as soon as they were done.

He had turned the TV off a while ago, but the words still rattled around his brain like they were hammered there. He was guilty, and he couldn't go outside because it was too dirty, and he would track dust and dirt inside, and it would ruin everything.

He had to go out and buy more things, more food, and more blankets, but he was confined to his house. How could he even think of leaving, to go buy things to create more of a mess, when his house wasn't even clean yet? Because his enhanced vision could pick out the dust on the ceiling, and the dirt in the corner, and he couldn't just leave it to get worse. He couldn't. He didn't want to be a bad omega, he wanted to be--be soft, but he needed to be strong because he was all alone.

His spidey-sense wouldn't stop ringing.

He supposed that it made sense, that his hormones would affect his mutation ever-so slightly, just like how his powers were affecting his hormones. He had felt the urge to build beautiful webs a few times, and always ended up freaking out over them when he was back to himself. His strength and stickiness would come and go, shifting in severity. 

He knew he just needed to ignore it. Realistically, he knew that. But he wasn't working on reality, right now, he was working on his home. There was no reason for all the cleaning, and sorting, but his body wouldn't listen to his brain. Or, the primal part of him wouldn't listen to sense, and was commanding his body in his stead.

At the end of the day, Peter was back to square one.

Alpha, beta, omega; he had to be all of them, and he had to do it well or he would be in trouble. _With who?_ He asked himself, and he was flooded with irrational worries, panic that made his entire body tense up. He knew Wade like he knew the back of his hand, and he wasn't the type to get mad for no reason, or for Peter not doing well enough, but it wasn't just about Peter now. There was the baby, too. Wade would kill for his baby, and it would probably be the only reason for killing that Peter could ever condone. 

Wade could do better than an omega that tried to act like someone better. Something better.

He had been taught how to be a good omega, he had been taught from childhood, and he still didn't understand what he was supposed to do now. He was scared, and frustrated, and the dust on the ceiling was overwhelming him--how had he not seen it before?

He didn't know who he was supposed to be. Wade soothed the injury, was a balm over his soul that told him to do things that made him happy. He wasn't happy, now, but he needed the baby to be happy more than anything. So, swaying with exhaustion, he found himself perched on a chair in order to wipe the dust away from the corners of the ceiling, tipping forward slightly. His stomach made it a bit harder to navigate, but he would be fine, he was sure, he just had to do this for the baby-

"Baby-boy?" 

Wade said, and Peter was spinning around, his eyes widening with the thousands of emotions flowing through his system. His powers slipped through his fingers like fine sand, and he was falling until Wade rushed forward to catch him, smelling like panic and worry. Peter breathed his scent in deeply, ignoring the darker emotions that were souring it slightly, as he tried to get his heart to work properly. "Wade-"

"What the shit, Petey?" Wade helped him to his feet, before pushing him down into a chair and shoving himself away to pace. Anger tinged his scent, now, protective anger that had him slamming the door hard enough that it rattled in its frame, locking it tight. "What were you thinking? You're lucky I came home early, if I hadn't stopped you, you could have been hurt! You could have killed the baby--holy shit! I can't--Peter, you can't fucking do that!"

Peter burst into uncontrollable tears.

Wade's face crumpled, and he immediately rushed to soothe him, but Peter pushed him away in favour of wrapping his arms around his stomach. He hadn't meant to be bad, or put the baby in danger--and, suddenly, all his concerns were validated because Wade was getting angry at him. If he had just cleaned it earlier, then Wade wouldn't have had to get angry at him, and he would have praised Peter, and they would have been happy.

Peter felt miserable. He was heavy, and tired, and hungry, and he had put his baby in danger. He had made Wade mad.

_He couldn't do anything right._

Which was true; outside of being an omega, outside of being a parent, or nesting, he had let Uncle Ben die. He had let Gwen die. He had let all those people on the news die, just because he wanted to be selfish and have a baby with Wade. He couldn't even do that properly, and he felt himself letting out a high-pitched whine of distress before he heard it pierce the air.

"I tried," he sobbed, and Wade stayed still, kneeling by Peter's chair. "I was just trying to make sure everything was clean, and perfect, and I almost killed the baby! I'm a bad, bad omega, and I don't know what to do, Wade! I'm bad at this, I'm bad at us, and I just--I don't know what to do. I'm always hurting people!"

Wade's arms wrapped around him, comfort and safety, shielding Peter's stomach with his own body. "No, baby," Wade rumbled, voice deep and scared. "No, you're okay, you were just trying to protect our home with me gone, hm? You were making our home all nice and perfect for the baby. It's perfect, our baby will be so perfect and beautiful here. Just you wait."

"But-"

"I shouldn't have left so soon to you nesting," Wade pressed closer, tucking his head into the crook of Peter's neck. "You hadn't had the urge yet, and I thought it would be fine. It's my fault. I'm so sorry, baby, I shouldn't have gotten so upset. You look rough, darlin', have you managed to eat at all?"

"But people have tried to tell me," Peter managed to choke out through the lump in his throat, ignoring the question. "They've taught me how to be an omega, and I'm still not good at it!"

Wade was quiet, for a second. "They're idiots," he finally said. "You're the perfect omega, baby. You always have been. You're so strong and beautiful for me, I swear it. They can't teach you to be something, it's just--there's nothing about you that could have been taught. You can't teach nature, and everything else is just you. Now let me take care of you, sweetie. Let me protect us now."

Wade's arms were safety, and Peter let himself fall apart. 

*

_The End,_

**Author's Note:**

> ...This a/b/o thing I have going on is a series within a series. Wack.
> 
> The prompt for this one was 'Nesting', and I tried really hard to play back into this political and social mess that affects Peter's perception of being strong. Being pregnant would be a huge challenge for him, I think, especially with previous works in mind; thankfully, I'm still all good within the Bingo's rules because they can be read as stand-alones! This was sadder than I thought it would be :(
> 
> For clarification, this is not at all what healthy nesting is like! Healthy nesting is about creating a safe environment for your baby, not about stressing you out, constant worrying, stopping you from functioning, etc. Just thought I'd clear that up!


End file.
